I just wanted to say I Do
by LittleMinecraftGirl
Summary: NOTE: THIS IS THE FINAL BOOK IN A TRIOLGY! READ THEM IN ORDER: BOOK ONE, YOU HAD ME AT HELLO. BOOK TWO, PLEASE DON'T LET THIS BE GOODBYE. THEN READ THIS ONE! Life is going well for Jordan Maron and Nerita Kazinto. With Nerita prepping to become a Maron, obstacles get in the way: an old girlfriend and Nerita's mother. Rated T for now, one mildly suggestive scene. The Final Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

_Every day I've spent waiting_

_Has been paid off by your smile_

_I know what I've been saying_

_But I only need you in my life_

_Because you are mine_

_And I am yours_

_And I'll die before I let you go_

_-LittleMinecraftGirl_

* * *

**A/N: Hey Creepers! Like my poem? It doesn't really rhyme, it came off the top of my head while I was writing this first chapter. Anyway, here is possibly-exciting, bitch-slap filled conclusion to Nerita and Jordan's story! BTW, in this story, I'll be switching Point of Views between Jordan and Nerita, but I'll make it clear when I actually do that. Here we go... ONWARD TO YONDER!**

* * *

_Dedicated to Jordan, since this is about him and all... sorry I left you out._

**Chapter One: Good Morning, Sunshine**

_-Nerita_

I rolled over in my sleep. I was dreaming about the crash... again. I felt Jordan's arm go around my shoulders, and I snuggled against his chest. I felt _safe_. I played with the ring on my finger. It was still in disbelief that.. that I was going to marry Jordan. Mrs Nerita Elise Maron. It had a ring to it, I guess. I smiled, my hand going up and tracing the scar behind my ear. A scar. The only physical reminder of the crash. According to Jordan, I'd been in a coma for a week after the crash, and he'd raised _twenty thousand dollars_ for my surgery. Just for me. It made me feel pretty friggin special, alright. I knew that Jordan loved me, and I loved him back, no hesitation. But... still, I felt unsure. I was content with spending the rest of my days with Jordan. In fact, it's all I'd wanted for years. But still... was I rushing things? We'd known each other for years, but... I shook my head lightly so I didn't wake Jordan. I finally put my finger on my feeling: it was fear. I was scared shitless. I'd been through crazy events, and now I was about to marry the man I'd loved since Kindergarten. I shifted a bit, and closed my eyes. Sleep finally came around one AM.

* * *

_I was.. floating. I could hear words, but my eyes wouldn't open. I heard someone crying, and words momentarily became clear:_

_"Please Neri, I can't live without you. I need you," someone said. And then the fog recollected and I was thrust down._

* * *

"Neri? ...Wake up, sleepy head," Jordan whispered. I smiled and reached for his arm. He'd draped it over my stomach. Jordan kissed my cheek and I opened my eyes with a smile.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said, and I giggled.

"You've gone mushy," I said with fake-seriousness, and he laughed, his fingers tickling my stomach. I squealed, and he laughed harder. I jumped up and rolled off the bed with a thump. Whoops.

"Nerita! Are you okay?" Jordan asked worriedly. I smiled and sat up.

"Fine," I said quickly. Jordan was treating me like a porcelain doll because of my injury. He didn't look convinced, so we both got up and went to his kitchen to make breakfast. Apparently, all Jordan lived on was Honey Nut Cheerios. But there was some food in the fridge, So I used his underused stove to make two omelettes, which Jordan happily ate.

"You should make food more often," I commented, and he shrugged.

"I can't cook. I tried to cook three minute noodles once and managed to kill that, too. Food despises me," he joked, and I laughed. After a while, we sat on his couch to play some Video games, and then he went off to record. I sat on the couch, listening to him talk to himself in his computer room. I eventually realised I was still in my pyjamas, and then I remembered that I'd rushed down from College with only a backpack of things and a wallet. So I wrote a note and out it on Jordan's couch hand went out to buy myself some clothes and call the College to say I wouldn't be returning this year. What a leap of independence. I pulled on the only spare clothes I'd packed: a black singlet and a white blouse and my skinny jeans. I laced up my sneakers and went out with only my wallet and phone. I bought some nice clothes and spare womanly things, and a new bag. When that was all done, I walked back up to the Apartment. On the way, I saw a cute little café and decided to give it a try. It was nearly lunch. I walked in and ordered a chocolate shake and a cookie, just because they looked really tasty. Then I sat down and skimmed one of the magazines they had for patrons to read. This Miley Cyrus girl was crazy. A girl sat across from me and I looked up and smiled. She stared at me. I folded my magazine and shifted, uncomfortable.

"Um... hi?" I said tentatively. The girl continued to stare at me. She was tall, and hunched over in her seat, with long black hair falling in front of her startlingly blue eyes. Her tan skin seemed to glow in the soft light coming through the windows, and she was wearing a shirt with the _Minecraft _logo on it. She stared at me, her head cupped in one hand. She smiled crazily.

"You're Jordan's girlfriend, right?" she said. I nodded slowly. I started to say, "How do you know Jordan?" and then remembered he was an internet superstar. The girl flipped her hair over her shoulder and straightened with a smile.

"My name's Lily Jones. Me and my friends were on the Live Stream Event helping raise money for your charity," Lily said, and I nodded.

"Cool. Thanks for helping. It's weird being in a coma," I said with a shiver, remembering last nights dream.

"Hey, any time. We hate seeing the Captain sad. When he was depressed in his Vlog about Minecraft Style being taken down, all the fan girls and guys practically held a revolution in the comments bar. A few even wrote letters to Sony about it," Lily said seriously. Two girls walked up, holding drinks and little bags of muffins. They saw me, and their eyes widened.

"Its the Captain's GF!" One of them whispered. The one who whispered had long brown hair, hazel eyes and was crazy tall. She was dressed in a crazy tie-dye shirt that made my eyes hurt, and the other girl was short, with serious sorta blue eyes and blonde hair. They all looked around nineteen or twenty.

"Have you healed?" The serious-looking one asked, and I nodded, smiling.

"Check this scar," I joked, showing them the long, crescent-moon shaped scar going from the top of my ear, around the back of it and to the bottom of my ear.

"Anyway, these two crazies are my best buds, Anna Rivers and Aerinne Schatridell," Lily explained, and the two waved.

"We'd totally be your best friend if you weren't dating the Captain. He's been my crush since I discovered him on YouTube," Anna boasted. I smiled.

"I met him in Kindergarten," I sat, batting my eyelashes and smiling sweetly. "Beat that." The serious one gaped.

"Wow. You know his personal life? He's very secret about his life outside Minecraft and YouTube," she said quietly. Suddenly, Lily jumped up.

"Crap! We gotta scat. The arts and crafts seminar starts in five," she said, and they collected their stuff.

"See you around, Sparklez girl," Anna winked, and they left. I sat and finished my shake and cookie, and then got up with my bags and continued my walk down to the building. When I went into the building, I bumped into a girl.

"Bloody hell!" she cried with a thick Irish accent.. I looked down.

"Sorry. I didn't see you," I said earnestly. I looked at the girl and smiled. She had frizzy auburn hair, wide blue eyes and was tall and thin. She wore a green shirt with the words, _I'm Friggin Irish, deal with it_ written across it. I laughed and pointed at her shirt.

"I like your shirt," I said. The girl grinned, and held out a hand.

"Thanks. I'm Layla Pascual. You're the new girl dating Jordan, right? I live next door to you two," she said, and then she leaned close and confidentially whispered, "If you decide to go bow chicka-wow-wow, do it between ten pm and twelve pm cause that's when I'm dead to the world." I immediately blushed.

"Um, sure. I'll kept that in mind, but, um... ah," I stammered, mortified. She grinned toothily. Then she waved another girl over. I prayed she wouldn't keep up this line of topic.

"Anyway, I wanted to say welcome. And this is my buddy Casey Cui. I tried to buy her a shirt that said _I'm friggin Chinese, _but no one seems to sell those shirts. Apparently its "racist"," Layla said, making quotation marks with her fingers. "Anyway, Casey's my roommate." The girl, Casey, was tall with blonde hair in a buzz-cut, brown eyes and pale, with a strange yellow-tinged to her skin. She wore a loose shirt which was unsuccessfully hiding her slightly large stomach. Casey made a three fingered wave and smiled, revealing a missing tooth off to the far left of her mouth.

"Um, nice to meet you, but I really need to get going. Jordan's expecting me back," I said quickly, and I thanked them and rushed off to the elevator. God, that was embarrassing. I came off the elevator and quickly got lost.

"Crap! Wrong floor!" I said, slapping my forehead. My bags were getting heavy, and I was tired. I rubbed my eyes and yelped. A girl seemed to have materialized in front of me. She frowned.

"Are you lost?" she asked softly. She sounded British, and her bright green eyes seemed to glow in the darkened hall. For some reason my mind went to Slenderman, even though she looked around five foot three.

"Um, yeah. I think I took the wrong level," I said apologetically. I just kept running into people today. The girl smiled.

"I was the same when I first moved in. What's your room?" she asked, walking up to me.

"Oh. Nine-Five," I said, and she smiled.

"You're up on the next level. I'm Elethia Romaro, by the way," she said, keeping her smile. She spoke very softly, and I strained to hear her, even though she was close to me. I smiled back, and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nerita Kazinto. Although... anyway, thanks for the directions. Bye!" I said, and I turned to walk off.

"I live down here in three-four if you need anything," she called, and I stepped in the Elevator and nodded to her. I waved, she waved, and then the doors closed. I slumped up against the guard rail. Too many new people with too many new faces. I sighed, brushing one of my brown curls out of my eyes. Now I knew people who'd helped saved me, a Chinese girl, an Irish girl and a British girl. So many nationalities! And I couldn't place my finger on where that serious Aerinne girl was from. Maybe she was... Lithuanian? I couldn't tell. The door dinged, and I stepped out and walked down to Jordan's door. I knocked, and he opened it immediately.

"Where'd you go?" he asked worriedly. "I couldn't find you anywhere." I laughed.

"I left a note. I just went to go buy some clothes, since I kinda rushed down from Minnesota without a care in the world," I joked, and he laughed and nodded.

"I'm glad you decided to move I," he said. We'd discussed it the day after he proposed. He showed me a drawer where I got put my clothes and a cabinet in the bathroom I could have, and then suddenly, bam, I was living with my fiancée. I stood in the middle of the kitchen and sighed happily. Life was going excellently, so far. Jordan came in and wrapped his arms around me. I put my head on his chest and he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you," he said simply, and I laughed. We smiled and sat on the couch and just hugged.

* * *

**A/N: Wow... Sorry about all the new characters! I felt bad when I got so many new OC's, so I wanted to put ALL of them in! Thanks for the new characters to:**

**Coded: Elethia Romaro**

**Ghostangels86: Layla Pascual **

**TheRainyAsian: Casey Cui**

** Anyway, R & R, tell me what you think of the first chapter, and stay cool. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay! Hi Creepers! I removed that mildly suggestive scene out of the last chapter, so you don't have to worry. Now, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I'm just not feeling it today. I had it all written down, it was nice and long, and then I lost ALL of my work on this chapter and I was so freaking peeved I nearly smashed my computer. I hope you enjoy the mega-crazy-spit-out-your-milk-and-scream-holy-crap bombshell in the end of this chapter. Anyway... Onward to Yonder!**

* * *

_Dedicated to all my reviewers and readers, because you make me happy._

**Chapter Two: The Bombshell**

_-Jordan _

_THREE MONTHS LATER_

I woke up early, for some crazy reason. Neri had been restless, so that made me worry, so I couldn't sleep. I rolled out of bed walked out into the living room. The sun was only just appearing over the horizon in the distance, and it was peaceful. I sat on the couch and thought about recording an early Vlog, so I got up and went into the recording room. I hadn't told my viewers that I was getting married yet. Nick, Adam, Mark and Tiffany knew, and of course mum knew, but other than that people were in the dark. I sat down in front of the webcam and pulled out my microphone.

"Hey, what's going on dudes and welcome to an extra-early Vlog! I have big news today... but first off, there's a new episode of Hexxit and Modded Survival going up later today, I'll put something out on Twitter and Facebook when its up so you'll know. Okay! Here's the big news now..." I said, taking a deep breath. "Okay. I'm getting married." I said. I smiled to myself.

"So, yeah. I'd let you meet Nerita, but she's in bed still. You may remember here. She's the one we were raising money for to help pay for surgery," I said. "Okay, back to other random news. About the Draw My Life..." I continued for three minutes, and then signed off and started editing. Around an hour or two later, I looked up and saw it was nearly seven AM. Suddenly, I heard a loud bang. I jumped up. Neri was in the kitchen clenching the bar. A frypan was lying on the ground.

"Neri! Are you okay?" I panicked, stepping over the pan grabbing her. She looked green, and shoved me aside, bending over and heaving. She was suddenly sick. I held back her hair, and when I thought she was finished I helped her to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and helped pull off her clothes, keeping my eyes off her, and then I helped her in under the spray. She was violently sick again, and I quickly looked away. Not fast enough. I'd seen the scars on her back already from that night in Year Nine. I shook my head and rubbed my temple. I couldn't think about that. I passed Neri towels and soap so she could clean off, and then I went and retrieved her some clothes. I put them on the sink and left them there. I went back to the kitchen and cleaned up the frypan and her vomit. I was bewildered. What had brought that on? Was it her injury or the coma? I cleaned quickly, hearing the shower turn off and her redress. She came out, her hair wet and plastered to the side of her face and the back of her neck. She looked pale.

"S-Sorry. I don't know what..." she said, trailing off. I got up, washing my hands. I gave her a hug, and realised she was shivering.

"Go warm up. I've got to put these towels away," I said, gesturing to the soiled towels I'd used to clean.

"Um, okay. But do we have any chocolate? I feel like chocolate," she asked strangely. I frowned.

"You just threw up. Chocolate won't help," I commented, and she shrugged, confused.

"I.. I just felt like it," she murmured. I looked at her, and grabbed my car keys.

"Okay. I'm taking you to Doctor Roberts," I said, referring to my doctor guy down the road. Neri rolled her eyes.

"I probably just had something bad last night, Jords. I'm sure i'm fine," she said, but she couldn't hide her note of uncertainty. I grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"I'm not going to take that chance," I said, and I kissed her cheek before heading out with her.

* * *

"Mr Maron? Doctor Roberts will see you now," The receptionist called, and I got up. Neri squeezed my hand as we walked into the little office.

"Hello, Doctor Roberts," I said formally. We did the hand shake thing, and I told him all that had happened while Neri sat down, chipping in with her experience. The Doctor looked troubled, and wrote something down.

"I'm referring you to Santa Barbara Hospital. I want you to go there immediately," he instructed, and I went cold.

"Why?" I asked worriedly. Neri took the slip of paper he'd scribbled on and turned to go.

"Just go. Please. I have other patients to attend to," he said rigidly, so drove to the hospital with Neri dozing I the Passenger seat. Worry gnawed at my insides. What could be wrong?

* * *

I sat outside the room Neri was getting tested in, knotting my fingers. I was doing that a lot lately. But then again, I hadn't been this anxious in a while. The Wedding was next month. What if something serious was wrong with Neri? I sat, silently freaking out. The door opened and Neri stepped out, a strange look on her face. Shock, bewilderment and... excitement? I stood up.

"Jordan," she whispered.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" I asked quickly ,walking up to her. She smiled at me.

"Jordan, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: BAM! WHAT?! HOLY CRAP! BOMBSHELL! :D I have no idea how I'm going to work this, I just had the idea to do this angle. Anyway, I'm proud of myself for doing this without having anything rude. I'll just leave it at implication. So, do you like that? You probably don't. Jordan's going to be a daddy! Also, message me in the reviews if you want a boy or a girl and possible names. :) So yeah, R & R, don't hate on me too much, and stay cool.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Soooooooo Hey Creepers! Did you like my bombshell? I did! Te he... I just felt like it. I'm weird that way. I just thought, hey, I should get Neri pregnant, and my brain went sure, you do that. Blame my brain, which in no way is a legalized part of my body. Anyway... ONWARD TO YONDER CAUSE WE CAN!**

* * *

_Dedicated to the random thought that created Nerita._

**Chapter Three: Shock and Weddings**

_-Nerita_

We went back to the Apartment in silence. Jordan stared straight ahead, shocked and a bit scared. I rested a hand on my stomach. I was _pregnant_. I had a little _person _growing _inside_ me. That was a very scary thought. And we weren't even married yet. Well, we were getting married next month. I stared at my stomach. I was terrified out of my mind. What were we going to do?

* * *

I needed bridesmaids. I invited Elaine and Marie down from Minnesota, my old College room mates. On a second thought, I asked Tiffany, Jordan's friend iHasCupquake. She accepted with joy, squealing about my dress and the plans. We didn't actually have much planned: We wouldn't do a really religious thing because neither of us were religious. We were going to have it in a park, probably. But with an artsy girl like Tiffany on board, she'd taken it upon herself to plan our wedding. I realised my mistake when we went dress shopping. tiffany immediately pointed to a crazy dress, full of puff. I countered with a slim, plain dress, so she insisted we go bigger. Elaine and Marie watched in amusement as we argued back and forth. Eventually, we settled on a backless, strapless floor-length gown with glittery swirls coming from the hem to around the waist area. It had a sweetheart neckline, and fitted perfectly. I felt like Cinderella. More importantly, I felt _beautiful. _I looked at myself in the mirror, and smiled.

"I like this one. Lets go with it," I said, and Tiffany squealed, whipping out her credit card.

"I'm paying!" she said, rushing to the counter.

"No! Tiffany! Stop! I'll do it!" I yelled, but she just laughed as she paid. I sighed, taking off the dress and putting it in the dress bag. Elaine and Marie pulled me along the streets, searching for stores.

"What's the old saying? Something new, something blue, something borrowed, right?" Marie asked, and Tiffany nodded, her eyes sparkling.

"I know what we can get that's blue," she giggled. And then she whipped out little earrings with _Minecraft _diamonds on the end. I laughed.

"They're so cute! But my ears aren't pierced," I said, confused, and I noticed the look on the girl's face's. I groaned. "I'm not getting my ears pierced!" I protested, but they dragged me into the Chemist and forced me against my will to get them done. I winced at the pain, but soon I had little diamonds hanging off my ears. I had to admit, they were cute. The girls continued dragging me alone, getting makeup, hair things and all sorts of things for the wedding. When I asked Tiffany what venue we'd have, her eyes sparkled as she told me that I'd see in good time. Eventually, we stopped for lunch. We sat in the little restaurant, waiting for our food.

"Can I tell you guys a secret?" I asked, and they all nodded eagerly. I took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm... I'm pregnant. And stuff." I stammered, and they all screamed, earning us dirty looks from the other patrons in the restaurant. I went red.

"Ohmigod! Ohmigod! You and Jordan are going to be parents? Holy shit!" Tiffany squealed. Elaine stared in shock.

"You're gone for three months and already you've been in a coma, you've gotten engaged and now you're pregnant? You've been busy!" Elaine joked, and I laughed. Marie smiled and gave me a hug.

"You'll be a great mother," she said, and I smiled gratefully.

"We'll have to move to a new apartment though. Jordan's only has one bedroom," I said.

"Just convert the recording room," Tiffany suggested. I shrugged.

"That means Jordan would have to give up his job," I said. "He can't. That pays for everything." I sighed.

"Its so complicated sometimes, huh?" Marie said sympathetically, patting my hand. I smiled.

"Yeah. But we'll cope," I replied. We sat and finished our food, and then got up to do more shopping.

* * *

I was trying on my wedding dress again. I did a twirl, and the girls clapped.

"Top it off with those earrings, a nice necklace and your mum's old bracelet, you're good to go!" Tiffany said with a smile. I smiled, but then Marie stopped and stared at my back.

"Ohmigod, Neri, what's that on your back?"" she said, horrified. I turned, panicked, and saw my scars. I gaped, the memories flooding my vision. My legs wobbled and I nearly collapsed. Instead, I burst into tears. Elaine and Tiffany rushed to my side while Marie moved my hair out of the way, examining the scars.

"What's wrong? What are those scars?" Elaine said softly, and I wiped my eyes. I hadn't told anyone about that night. Not even my mama or papa knew.

"W-When I was in Year Nine, J-Jordan and I got j-jumped," I blubbered. "Two guys pulled us into an alley and.. and... they cut me all over and tied Jordan up and they nearly raped me... I.. I... god!" I sobbed; and the girls softened, trying to soothe me as I cried. Eventually I stopped crying, but I couldn't respond to their questions, so they left and I sat in the corner, hugging my knees until Jordan came to find me. What the hell had I done to myself?

* * *

I was cooking soup. I don't know why. I was hungry and I felt like soup. I stirred it around so it didn't stick and burn, thinking about how screwed I was. I was getting married in less than two weeks, I was friggin _pregnant, _and I hadn't even realised. Apparently I was one month along. I rubbed my cheek, worried. Mama didn't know. When she found out... god, I was in trouble. I heard someone knock on the door and I sighed, leaving my soup and answering the door.

"Hello?" I said, and the girl in front of me smiled.

"Hi, I'm Selena Redfield. Jordan's girlfriend."

* * *

**A/N: I heave one sentence to describe this: Jordan is SO screwed. :) R & R, stay cool.**


	4. Bad News

**Hey Creepers, I have some bad news.**

** has been really buggy for me, and I haven't been able to upload. **

**Sadly to say, my heart just isn't in finishing The Red Pencil Trilogy. **

**I guess now it's up to you to decide an ending for Neri and Jordan's story.**

**I am so sorry, I just have completely lost it on that story.**

**I am transferring over fully to Wattpad now, because it's working for me and I can update more often. I'll be re-uploading The Red Pencil Trilogy, Percy Jackson in Minecraftia and the Sadly Short Life of Kat Wilson over on my Wattpad account.**

**I'll also be creating a mock ending for I Just Wanted to Say I Do.**

**Again, I am so sorry. Please, join Wattpad and join me over there.**

**My user is Happy_Little_Nerd and I hope to see you over there. **

**Once more, I am so sorry. But everything is going over onto that site, so come on over, make an account and follow me. This is not the end of Neri and Jordan and Percy and his journey in Minecraftia. **

**Please come over to Wattpad with me :) I already have some new stuff set up for you to enjoy, and again, everything is going to be transferred. **

**This is not goodbye for us :) I have had a great run with you guys, so please come on over and follow me. If you use a new User on Wattpad, tell me what your FanFiction. Net User was and I'll make sure you're kept uploaded because you guys have been the best fans a girl could ever ask for. **

**I'm making a tribute to you guys over on Wattpad, so I'll be listing some of you. **

**I hope to see you over there on Wattpad, and I'll miss you all if you don't come over. **

**Thanks for everything, guys.**

**-LittleMinecraftGirl**


End file.
